


Good Morning

by Ltleflrt



Series: Hope in the Aftermath [7]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sleepy Sex, handjobs, mShenko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No plot, just porn.  Sexy fun before the alarm goes off.  Set in the Citadel apartment, but no spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 04/03/13 - 04/10/13 Kaidan Porn Week on Tumblr.

Warm limbs held him down, pushing him into the comfortable mattress.  Hot breath washed against his throat.  The occasional twitch of the hard body draped over his own told Kaidan that Shepard was asleep, and probably dreaming.  He hoped the dreams weren’t the kind that Shepard would awake from in a panic, but that was being optimistic and Kaidan knew it. 

As he lay under the Commander’s warmth and idly ran his fingers in circles over exposed skin, Kaidan wondered why he was awake.  He’d come awake slowly, enjoying the silent darkness of the apartment.  He took a deep breath and filled his lungs with the scent of clean sheets and Shepard, held it for a moment before sighing quietly.  

They were on the Citadel only for the night while the Normandy was restocked and refueled.  For once Shepard didn’t have errands and meetings pulling him in every direction and they’d been able to spend a peaceful evening in Shepard’s new apartment.  After a home made dinner – on Shepard had made, which was surprisingly delicious – and a few hours on the couch watching the latest Blasto movie, they’d eventually made their way to bed. 

Full bellies and the warmth of each other’s bodies combined with the general lack of sleep that plagued them both had put them straight to sleep.  They had only been together for a few short months, and it was still rare for them to skip an opportunity for sex, but Kaidan couldn’t deny that the evening had been well spent.  Being here with Shepard, holding him, being used as a full sized body pillow with just the darkness blanketing them, almost allowed Kaidan to forget the war. 

Almost. 

Shepard shifted in his sleep and Kaidan’s lips turned up in a sleepy smile when he felt a hard length of flesh dig gently into his thigh.  The steady rise and fall of Shepard’s ribs indicated he was still sound asleep.  Kaidan wasn’t about to wake him. 

Another shift and nudge had Kaidan’s body responding though.  He used the hand that had been pillowing his head to reach down between his legs.  He smoothed his palm upward over his hardening dick then repeated the motion several times, petting himself into full hardness. 

Shepard mumbled something unintelligible and nuzzled Kaidan’s jaw.  He started rolling his hips, humping slowly against Kaidan’s thigh.  

Memories floated lazily through Kaidan’s mind as he stroked himself absently.  Muscles rippling across a hard stomach as Shepard flexed under Kaidan, meeting him thrust for thrust.  Blue eyes half hidden behind his lashes as he looked up at Kaidan from between his legs, lips red, wet, and wrapped tightly around Kaidan’s dick.  A flash of white teeth as Shepard grinned at him over his shoulder, ass and hips in the air, begging Kaidan to take him. 

Kaidan grinned into the darkness.  His fantasies about Shepard had started almost as soon as he’d met him on the SR1, but somehow he’d still been surprised to find out the Commander was a bottom.  And a shameless one, at that.  

Not that Kaidan was complaining.  He had a feeling that Shepard’s slightly submissive tendencies in the bedroom were a sign of trust, and Kaidan treasured that.  He shifted his hand, wrapping his fingers around his aching flesh, but still stroking slowly.  He wasn’t in a hurry. 

Soft lips began nipping at his jaw and Kaidan twisted his head slightly to see if Shepard was awake.  His eyes were still closed, but his breathing was no longer even.  Kaidan smiled gently and closed his eyes again, content to imagine that it was Shepard’s hand stroking him. 

A soft groan spread warmth over Kaidan’s throat, and the arm Shepard had draped across his chest moved.  Fingers callused from holding guns, grenades, and knives grasped Kaidan’s hip.  Shepard’s grip was tight enough to make Kaidan wince, but he didn’t protest as Shepard used the leverage to grind into him harder.  There would probably be bruises, but Kaidan didn’t mind.  

He loved being marked by Shepard.  He needed as many reminders about what he was fighting for as he could get.  

Shepard’s mouth opened and latched onto Kaidan’s throat, making him gasp.  The sound must have been enough to wake Shepard, because he went still.  “Kaidan?” he breathed against Kaidan’s pulse. 

Kaidan didn’t stop stroking himself.  “John,” he moaned softly.  An acknowledgement, but also a request.  _Don’t stop._  

Shepard lifted his head from Kaidan’s shoulder and looked down.  When he saw what Kaidan was doing he let out a soft groan and ground his hips forward again.  “Want me to take care of that?” he asked gruffly. 

“Nah,” Kaidan replied.  He was rather enjoying what he was doing.  “I’m good.” 

Shepard’s hum of acknowledgement sounded slightly disappointed, but he resumed rubbing himself against Kaidan’s thigh.  He tilted his head and began to run his tongue over the shell of Kaidan’s ear. 

They continued like that for several minutes.  Their movements were unhurried and gentle, and only their hoarse breathing broke the silence of the room.  Kaidan had the random thought that he was grateful for the soundproof windows at the front of the apartment. 

“Kaidan,” Shepard whispered.  The way he spoke made it seem as if he could taste the syllables, and he was savoring them.  

The feel of his lips against Kaidan’s ear sent goose bumps spreading over Kaidan’s neck and chest.  “Yes?” he murmured. 

“Roll over,” Shepard breathed into his ear.  The hand on Kaidan’s hip guided him until he lay on his side, facing away from Shepard.   

Shepard’s hard length nudged between Kaidan’s ass cheeks, the velvety head rubbing against his entrance.  The sensation made him even harder despite the fact that he stiffened nervously.  He’d love it if Shepard fucked him, but it had been a while since he’d bottomed, and without lube… 

But Shepard knew that.  He shifted so that his dick was nestled between Kaidan’s thighs, the head rubbing gently against the back of Kaidan’s balls, coating the sensitive skin with precum.  

They both groaned and began to grind against each other.  Shepard had one arm under Kaidan and he was using that hand to pinch the nipple that he could reach.  His free hand gripped Kaidan’s hip, guiding their movements. 

“Do you like this, Kaidan?” Shepard rasped.  His words were muffled because his mouth was also busy nipping and suckling at the skin near Kaidan’s amp jack. 

“Hell yes,” Kaidan gasped.  A flicker of blue light rippled over his body as that tongue traced a full circle around the jack. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” 

“Yes,” Kaidan groaned.  He was well beyond caring about the risk at this point. 

There was a chuckle behind him.  “Well, we’ll have to do that some time when we’ve got lube.” 

“I’d appreciate it, Commander.” 

Shepard growled and brushed Kaidan’s hand away from his straining erection.   When callused fingers wrapped around him, Kaidan whimpered.  “John, please,” he begged.  His hand went up over his shoulder to grab Shepard’s head and urge his mouth back to the skin near his amp jack. 

They strained against each other, their skin slick with sweat.  Kaidan was close, and he could tell by Shepard’s hoarse gasps and the desperate buck of his hips that he was close too. 

“Yeah, John,” Kaidan moaned.  “Come on me.  I want to feel it.” 

Shepard’s teeth dug into the back of Kaidan’s neck and he whimpered.  Kaidan was well aware that his voice drove the Commander wild, so he kept speaking.  “Come on,” he demanded.  “Give me what I want.” 

Warmth spread between Kaidan’s legs, and the lubrication of Shepard’s seed on his skin made the slide of hard flesh even more pronounced.  Shepard reached down and swiped his fingers through it, and spread the slick fluid over Kaidan’s sensitive flesh.  Then he palmed the head of Kaidan’s dick and twisted his wrist over and around in quick circles until Kaidan stiffened and cried out.  Shepard caught Kaidan’s cum in his palm, making the motion even more slick and intense.  He continued stroking quickly, holding Kaidan against him as he began to thrash in overstimulation.  

“J-John,” Kaidan begged as another orgasm crested over him, and he felt his brain become fuzzy from overload.  “Stop.” 

Shepard showed mercy, and slid his hand down over Kaidan’s shaft, holding it gently.  Kaidan felt like he had to relearn to breathe after that, and he lay gasping in John’s arms. 

Eventually their breathing and their heartbeats finally slowed down to normal.  They weren’t in the most comfortable position, but neither moved, content to be as close to each other as possible. 

Their peace was broken by the shrill chirping of the alarm.  Kaidan groaned, and Shepard cursed.  Neither of them was ready for morning yet, but as it always was in the military – duty called.  

Shepard was the first to move.  He disentangled himself and activated his omni-tool so he could turn off the alarm.  He rolled off the bed and flipped on the lights before stretching the kinks out of his muscles. 

Kaidan propped himself up on an elbow and watched appreciatively.  

Shepard looked over his shoulder at Kaidan, his blue eyes smiling.  “Join me in the shower?” 

Kaidan rolled out of bed and onto his feet so fast, Shepard laughed.  “What?” he asked as he wrapped his arms around Shepard.  “If we shower together we’ll save time.” 

Shepard smirked at him.  “What will we do with that time?” 

“I’ll show you,” Kaidan whispered as he began to herd Shepard into the bathroom. 

They made it back to the Normandy in time for their scheduled takeoff.  But just barely.


End file.
